Wesley Mercer
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = lime | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = yellow | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Tumblr inline mkg0s7pYES1qz4rgp.gif | width = 250 | name = Wesley Vincent Mercer | age = 23 | gender = Male | education = Biology Graduate | birthday = March 31, 1992 | address = 32/A Russell Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Dental assistant (apprenticeship) | relationships = Brooke Vincent (October 24, 2014 - present) | housemates = Jaime Cabrera & Brooke Vincent | personality = Wesley is a weird person. He's very socially awkward and isn't the best person to hold conversation with. He tends to make rude and inappropriate comments without meaning it. He's a very intelligent and booksmart person, but he's completely oblivious to social norms and simple human traits such as sarcasm or body language. He's slowly becoming a bit more social and friendly, but he's still very clumsy and awkward. | appearance = Wesley is considered tall as he stands at 5'10". Wesley dresses like a typical nerd. With some skinny jeans, Vans, and a science-related graphic tee, he wears many different variations of the same outfit every day. He actually has the outfits grouped out for when he's supposed to wear them in the month. He used to wear glasses, but he's replaced them with brown contacts that match with his real eyes. He used to have very unkept hair, but he recently started getting haircuts and styling done to it. He also tends to always wear a black sweatshirt over his clothes. | family = Wesley has a very strained relationship with his parents who live in Barfield, but is actually extremely close with his aunt, who lives in Lebeaux. *'Pierre Mercer': Wes and his father barely see eye-to-eye. His dad is a physical therapist in Barfield and he wanted his son to be athletic as well. When Wes took a more academic approach with his life, his father was disappointed and never really accepted it. He always puts his son's achievements down as minor and that's why Wes resents him. *'Regina Mercer': Wesley's mother was very submissive to her husband. While she was much more accepting of Wes and his educational pursuits, she wasn't as vocal about it as she should've been. This made Wes think she didn't care about how badly his dad treated him and harbored a hatred for her as well. *'Lola Mercer': Wesley's aunt served as a maternal figure to him during his adolescence. She was extremely supportive and she always talked to him and made him feel special. She and him grew very attached to each other and they still are to this day. They talk at least once or twice a week and that's not including when Wes decides to visit her. | friends = *'Jaime Cabrera': Jaime is Wesley's roommate of three years. They tend to argue a lot because Wes hates Jaime's untidy nature, while Jaime hates how awkward and innocent Wesley can be. Although they see things differently, they actually balance each other out at times when Jaime is too uncontrollable and Wes is too restrained. *'Lauren Brodie': Lauren is like Wes' girlfriend. Not romantic girlfriend. More like "haaaay girlfraaaand!" He's typically much more effeminate and sensitive around her, while she's more rash and dude-ly around him. They have a strong bond and they spend a lot of time gossiping about the stuff going on in the group and other non-romantic and non-sexual things. *'Paige Siobhan': Paige was Wes' former crush. He had liked her since he met her waaaay back when in like 8th or 9th grade, and didn't move on until like his senior year of college when he finally confessed and he moved on when he realized she liked Jaime instead. She's still a touchy subject for him, but he'll always love her. As a friend. Nothing more. He hasn't talked to her since, and still hasn't and she's been back for months now. *'Connor Prichard': Connor and Wes don't really talk too often (they've only been in one thread together and that was with Lauren so does it even count?) but they have a decent friendship. Although he won't admit it, Wes is jealous of how well Jaime and Connor get on but doesn't show it and just hangs out with the girls because he knows he doesn't really fit in their little homoerotic world. *'Brooke Vincent': Brooke is Wes' girlfriend. They've met about almost 3 years ago when Wes was basically mute and Brooke was sleeping with Jaime. When she came back into the picture and somewhat resumed her infamous stint with Jaime, she reintroduced herself to Wes and she taught him how to kiss to impress his crush at the time, Paige. They ended up going through a friends with benefits relationship before getting together in October of 2014, right after Wes got accepted to a program far away from home. | history = Wesley was born and raised in Barfield for the first 13 years of his life. During this time, he was always more inclined to reading the science textbooks for the upper grades. This upset his father, who wanted him to be an athlete. His father went as far as forcing him to try out for football in 7th grade, which caused Wesley to get his spine stepped on by a bigger player, resulting in him never being able to stand up completely straight anymore and not making the team. Up until about 8th grade, he dealt with this along with the verbal abuse he received on a daily basis. When he was 13, he met Paige and they became friends. He was instantly smitten by the intelligent and slightly cynical young lady. He loved her spark and how she stood out without even trying. However, this friendship and crush only lasted one school year, because over the summer before his freshman year, he decided to move in with his aunt in Lebeaux to get better schooling. He went to the public Lebeaux High School (which was torn down and merged with Lebeaux Prep in 2014) for their excellent science department. He felt like he was in his element there, and he excelled all throughout his high school years. He worked so hard that he ended up being the valedictorian of his graduating class in 2010. This earned him a partial scholarship to Lebeaux University, the school he was trying to get into. He moved into the Veranda Apartment Building just a few weeks after getting his diploma; he was reunited with Paige, whom he hadn't seen in four years and he befriended Connor and Lauren as well. He got a job at the Insomniac Café to pay the rent in his apartment. He even picked up a roommate named Adam, who only stayed for a few weeks before he left because he couldn't put up with Wesley's OCD-like behavior. A few more weeks pass, and Jaime comes in (what he didn't know was that Jaime had slept with Lauren while her and Connor were broken up). They became friends after weeks of relentless arguing over how the apartment should be set up. At this point, the foundation for their group was formed and they all lived in peace for the next few years. (we should really add some info for some things they did in their sophomore and junior years js) In their last year before graduation, that is when the story for the group picks up. This year was the year in which Wes went to his first strip club (as a birthday present from Jaime), he got over his 9 year crush on Paige (who liked Jaime more), he re-met Brooke (whom he'd known from her infamous stint with Jaime a few years back), and was able to graduate with a masters degree in biology. Now, Wesley is making more plans for the next few years of his life and he's not stopping at nothing to get where he needs to go. | trivia = *He plans on going to LU's medical school in 2 years. *He has slight vision problems, which caused him to wear glasses. He's since replaced them with contacts. *He has a deadly allergy to dairy products. *He has severe arachnophobia. **The fear of spiders also contributes to his constant need to keep everything clean and inhabitable for any spiders. *He suffers from mild panic attacks when he's under intense stress or strain, or is afraid or anxious for whatever reason. *He's fluent in English (obviously), German, Italian, Spanish and he's learning French. *He's confused over whether he wants to go into dentistry or medicine for his career path. | note = I wanted to give Lebeaux more OCs and me and Mini came up with the idea of making a group of OCs that live here that are based off of characters from Friends/TBBT/HIMYM. He is based off of Sheldon Cooper from TBBT. He's really strict and rigid about perfection, order, and consistency. He has a lot of fears and can be really frantic, but overall he is a good person despite his personality. He's really intelligent and determined and I love that about him. I'm really excited about him and can't wait to start developing him. | fc = Andrew Garfield | user = TheCoreyyDarnell}}